ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2010 - (08/27/2010) Job Adjustments Part I
Divine Caress (WHM Lv.83 Ability Delay: 1 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) If the next spell you cast cures a status ailment, your target will gain enhanced resistance to that ailment. Saboteur (RDM Lv.83 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) If the next spell you cast is enfeeblement magic, its effect and duration will be enhanced. Spur (BST Lv.83 Ability Delay: 3 min. Effect Duration: 90 sec.) Grants "Store TP" effect to pets. Tenuto (BRD Lv.83 Ability Delay: 15 sec. Effect Duration: 1 min.) If the next song you cast affects yourself, it will not subsequently be overwritten by other songs. Soul Jump (DRG Lv.85 Effect Duration: 3 min.) Delivers a high jumping attack on a targeted enemy which suppresses enmity. Effect enhanced when wyvern is present. *The recast timer for Soul Jump is shared with High Jump. Blood Pact: Ward "Earthen Armor" (SMN Lv.82 Ability Delay: 1 min.) Mitigates the impact of severely damaging attacks for party members within area of effect. Blood Pact: Ward "Tidal Roar" (SMN Lv.84 Ability Delay: 1 min.) Lowers attack for enemies within area of effect. Efflux (BLU Lv.83 Ability Delay: 3 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) If the next spell you cast is a "physical" blue magic spell, a TP bonus will be granted. Courser's Roll (COR Lv.81) Enhances "Snapshot" effect for party members within area of effect. Lucky number: 3. Unlucky number: 9. Blitzer's Roll (COR Lv.83) Reduces melee attack delay for party members within area of effect. Lucky number: 4. Unlucky number: 9. Feather Step (DNC Lv.83 Ability Delay: 15 sec.) Lowers a target's critical hit evasion. If successful, will earn you a finishing move. *The recast timer for Feather Step is shared with Steps. The jobs listed below will each welcome an existing trait to their arsenal upon reaching the specified level, beyond which the degree of mastery will increase in stages. Job Level Job Trait MNK Lv.85 Skillchain Bonus WHM Lv.85 Shield Def. Bonus RDM Lv.85 Mag. Burst Bonus THF Lv.83 Dual Wield DRK Lv.85 Crit. Atk. Bonus BRD Lv.85 Fencer NIN Lv.85 Skillchain Bonus COR Lv.85 True Shot PUP Lv.85 Crit. Def. Bonus - White Magic Enlight: PLD Lv.85 Addle: RDM Lv.83 Refresh II: RDM Lv.82 Cura II: WHM Lv.83 Gain-VIT: RDM Lv.81 Gain-MND: RDM Lv.84 Boost-VIT: WHM Lv.81 Boost-MND: WHM Lv.84 Animus Augeo: SCH Lv.85 Animus Minuo: SCH Lv.85 - Black Magic Endark: DRK Lv.85 Aero V: BLM Lv.83 Break: BLM Lv.85 Stoneja: BLM Lv.81 Waterja: BLM Lv.84 - Songs Mage's Ballad III: BRD Lv.85 Earth Carol II: BRD Lv.81 Water Carol II: BRD Lv.84 Sentinel's Scherzo: BRD Lv.82 Foe Lullaby II: BRD Lv.83 - Ninjutsu Myoshu: Ichi: NIN Lv.85 *Uses the ninja tool, "kabenro." Yurin: Ichi: NIN Lv.83 *Uses the ninja tool, "jinko." - White Magic Regen III: SCH Lv.83 - Black Magic Aero III: DRK Lv.84 Aero IV: RDM Lv.83 Water V: SCH Lv.83 (Addendum: Black) Aspir II: BLM Lv.83 In addition to the above, performance-enhancing tweaks are also in the pipes for numerous existing job abilities. The exciting details will be announced in the very near future, so keep watching this space! }}